Optoelectronic packaging solutions for light emitting devices are designed to allow efficient coupling of the light emitting device with an optical system. The light emitting device is driven by control circuitry which may or may not be housed in the optoelectronic package with the light emitting device. However, a compact package with a high optical coupling efficiency is still desirable. The package must also provide adequate thermal dissipation of the heat generated by the light emitting device and associated circuitry.
In addition, it is also desirable to monitor the optical power of the light emitting device, generally to ensure a constant output from individual devices and to ensure a standard output between similar devices. Optical power monitoring is often done by placing a photodetector device proximate to the light emitting device. However, the placement of the photodetector device introduces numerous design constraints to the overall optoelectronic package. For example, it is desirable to make the optoelectronic package as compact as possible. It is also desirable to provide accurate optical power monitoring which is not substantially susceptible to alignment variations between the light emitting device and the photodetector. Critical alignment or placement requirements can substantially increase the labor, time, and cost of manufacturing the optoelectronic packages.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power monitoring arrangement for semiconductor laser devices used in optoelectronic packages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power monitoring arrangement for semiconductor laser devices that can be easily be incorporated into any of the present optoelectronic packages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power monitoring arrangement for semiconductor laser devices that greatly simplifies manufacturing of optoelectronic packages.